


proof of rightness

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: Bettering One Another [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drama, LL Newly Wed, LichtLumi, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: "Oke, mulai detik ini sampai tanggal 7 Juni pukul 24:00, kita musuhan."Diawali kalimat itu, Licht akan memberitahu Lumiere, bahwa bukti pembenaran untuk merenggangkan hubungan yang sudah baik, memang tidak ada.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Series: Bettering One Another [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865146
Kudos: 5





	proof of rightness

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Licht hampir mati tersedak bubur yang disantapnya saat mendengar Lumiere, orang paling disayanginya, berkata dengan lantang; "Licht, aku ingin kita musuhan."

Laki-laki itu sempat terbatuk-batuk keras sebelum bisa menggumamkan sebuah kata, "... Hah?"

"Iya, musuhan. Seperti Licht dan Rhya. Tidak saling sapa padahal bertatap muka," laki-laki pirang yang duduk di depannya menjawab polos.

Sungguh. Licht sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan ajakan Lumiere. Oke, dia tahu kalau Lumiere itu polos, tapi, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Baru saja semalam mereka melakukan hal-hal romantis yang membuat lupa daratan, dan pagi harinya Lumiere sudah mengajaknya membuat status bermusuhan. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ada pemeran di balik layar. Ya, pasti ada makhluk jahannam di luar sana yang memanfaatkan kepolosan Lumiere untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Dan entah kenapa, tuduhannya langsung jatuh kepada Rhya.

"Tunggu, Lumiere. Kenapa aku harus bertengkar denganmu? Lumiere 'kan tidak salah apa-apa." Licht berusaha menolak.

"Kau norak Licht. Ckckck. Kupikir Licht adalah orang jenius, tapi masa begini saja tidak mengerti." Lalu Lumiere menjelaskan penyebab disampaikannya kabar duka itu dengan ekspresi kelewat ceria, "Kata Fana, orang musuhan itu bisa mengeratkan hubungan."

Ya Tuhan. "Teori dari mana itu?"

"Fana membuktikannya sendiri. Buktinya, dia sering bertengkar dengan Mars, tapi pernikahannya malah bisa menyentuh umur satu dekade."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mencobanya. Ayo, Licht."

"Astaga, Lumiere."

Licht meringis. Ternyata Fana yang berada di balik semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang polosnya sebelas dua belas dengan Lumiere itu bisa menyarankan hal selaknat ini? Pasti ada orang di balik layar dari orang di balik layar. Dan entah kenapa, tuduhannya kembali jatuh pada Rhya.

"Ayo Licht, kita musuhan." Lumiere merepetisi ajakannya.

Bubur ayam super lezat yang disantap Licht mendadak hambar. Dia sempat memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Lumiere-nya tersayang saat perjanjian pertengkaran ini berlangsung dan bersiap menolaknya dengan tegas. Namun saat melihat bagaimana sorot mata antusias itu tercipta di wajah manis di depannya, Licht menjadi goyah.

Ia menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Berapa lama? Lima menit?"

"Satu minggu, Licht."

"SAT--"

"Demi aku, Licht." Lumiere menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memohon sampai hampir menangis. Licht tidak pernah sanggup melihat Lumiere dalam mode ini. "Ya, ya, ya, kumohon~" katanya melanjutkan.

Tuhan...

"Baiklah." Dan Licht pun menyerah. "Tapi, ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau turuti selama kita melakukan ini. Satu, tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Rhya. Dua, tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Rhya. Dan tiga ... tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Rhya."

Meskipun tidak mengerti kenapa semua syaratnya harus berkaitan dengan Rhya, Lumiere tetap mengangguk semangat. "Ung!"

"Oke, mulai detik ini sampai tanggal 7 Juni pukul 24:00, kita musuhan."

"Yeayyy! Licht memang yang terbaik."

"Berhenti memujiku, Pirang!"

Eh, apa itu tadi? Hati Lumiere terasa seperti digigit semut. "L-Licht ... kau membentakku."

"Kita 'kan musuhan. Ingat?"

Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya musuhan? Lumiere agak sedikit menyesal. Tapi dia harus melakukannya demi kelancaran hubungan rumah tangga mereka. Maka, sambil menahan perasaannya yang bercampur, ia memaksakan diri untuk senyum. "Oh iya, hehe."

Licht pun meraih tas kerjanya dengan kasar. Bubur yang dibuat istrinya dengan susah payah, tidak dihabiskan. Licht meninggalkan Lumiere yang masih terpaku pada langkah-langkah cepatnya. Meninggalkan Lumiere tanpa ucapan 'aku berangkat' dan 'hati-hati selama aku pergi' ... dan tentu saja, tanpa ciuman di dahi.

Saat itu, permusuhan mereka baru berlangsung dua menit.

* * *

Siang harinya, setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah, Lumiere hanya berbaring sambil menatap kosong ponselnya, menunggu ada pesan masuk dari Licht. Tadi dirinya sempat mengirimi Licht beberapa email, tapi sampai saat ini pesannya tak kunjung dibalas.

Lumiere melirik jam dinding, sudah jam satu siang. Jam istirahat Licht sudah habis. Apa saat istirahat tadi Licht sama sekali tidak pegang handphone, ya? Atau mungkin dia sibuk berbincang dengan--Lumiere menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak, tidak, tidak._ Ia tidak boleh menuduh Licht melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada sekretarisnya. Lumiere harus berpikir positif. Meskipun di luar sana banyak wanita-wanita autis yang mengincar suaminya, Lumiere harus bisa berpikir positif. Ia harus percaya pada Licht sepenuhnya.

Tapi mereka 'kan sedang musuhan.

Lumiere menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Mencoba memikirkan hal-hal lucu untuk melupakan kenyataan.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ponselnya berdenting. Mata Lumiere berbinar. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tanpa paksaan. Itu dari Licht!

> "Aku pulang jam lima. Masak apa saja terserah."

Hanya itu isinya.

Setelah membacanya, perasaan Lumiere kembali aneh. Pesannya singkat sekali, dibalas terlambat, dan tidak ada sapaan kata 'sayang' di dalamnya. Senyum Lumiere seketika luntur. Licht tercintanya kembali bersikap seperti saat mereka baru kenal dulu; dingin, egois dan beberapa sifat menyebalkan lain yang coba Lumiere lupakan.

Lumiere menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan dengan gerakan jari yang ragu, ia mengetik balasan, "Baik."

Hanya itu.

Lumiere melakukan hal yang sama. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Toh, dijawab panjang lebar pun Licht tidak akan merespons.

Lumiere kembali melirik jam, sudah sepuluh menit lagi berlalu. Tidak ada balasan. Ia pun meletakkan ponselnya. Sepertinya tidur siang bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Untuk makan malam, Lumiere akan memesan online saja.

Saat itu permusuhan mereka baru berlangsung lima jam lebih sepuluh menit.

* * *

Saat Lumiere terbangun, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ia menyiram tanaman-tanaman hias di rumah kaca, mandi, memberi makan Nero dan menonton drama di televisi. Entah kenapa, hari ini, Lumiere tidak ingin jarum jam cepat-cepat menunjuk angka lima. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan Licht (dengan sikap dinginnya).

Oh, mungkin juga hari ini ia akan dimarahi karena tidak masak. Tapi, biar saja. Bubur yang tadi pagi saja tidak dihabiskan dan harus terbuang sia-sia. Lumiere tidak mau melihat makanan yang dibuatnya terbuang lagi.

Saat drama yang ditontonnya hampir mencapai konflik utama, Lumiere mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan. Sudah jam setengah enam. Pasti itu Licht.

Maka ia pun cepat-cepat membukakan pintu.

"Licht, selamat datang." Lumiere memaksakan senyum.

"Oh ... Ya." Licht melenggang maju melewati Lumiere yang bersiap membantu melepas dasinya. Lumiere agak menunduk, sedikit sedih. Kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya hari ini adalah; ia tidak mendapat cium dahi saat Licht berangkat dan pulang kerja.

Licht meletakkan tas laptopnya di sofa. Perhatiannya seolah langsung terdistrak oleh drama yang ditonton Lumiere, hingga mengabaikan orang lain yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Masak apa?"

Lumiere semakin menunduk saat mendengar Licht bertanya tanpa menyebut namanya.

"T-tidak masak. Kita beli online saja, ya?!" Lumiere takut-takut menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga."

"M-maaf."

Licht berbalik. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Lumiere mengalihkan pandang. Mata itu ... bukan mata Licht yang biasa menatapnya. "Tidak usah minta maaf. Maafmu tidak akan membuatku kenyang."

"Licht, aku--"

"Aku punya mie instan. Tenang. Aku tidak marah."

Tidak marah? Tapi perlakuannya pada Lumiere justru berkata sebaliknya. "Licht, sikapmu membuatku sakit hati."

"Oh, sori kalau begitu. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Licht."

Licht mengabaikan panggilan itu. Ia melangkah menuju tangga lantai atas sambil melepas dasi.

"Licht ..."

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Lumiere menarik lengan bajunya. Licht menoleh, menatap Lumiere dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, bukan?" Lumiere mengakui itu; ya, ia memang menginginkan semua ini, menginginkan pertengkaran ini. Tapi itu tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. "Kenapa, Lumiere? Aku hanya mencoba totalitas memainkan peranku. Kau juga harusnya begitu dong. Jangan cengeng."

Hati Lumiere terasa teriris saat mendengar kalimat itu, apalagi frasa terakhir. _Jangan cengeng,_ katanya. Licht kasar sekali. Sesalah itukah Lumiere di matanya?

"Permainan kita baru berlangsung sembilan jam. Masih lama sampai waktu yang ditentukan."

"Licht, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Licht menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku punya mie instan. Jangan takut. Aku tidak marah."

Ucapannya memang begitu, tapi sorot matanya berkata lain. Lumiere tahu jika Licht benar-benar marah hanya dari caranya menatap.

"Licht, aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. A-aku ... Aku mau kita baikan lagi."

"Terus aku harus apa?"

Lumiere menggigit bibirnya. Benar juga yang ditanyakan Licht. Sekarang Licht harus apa? Sekarang Lumiere harus apa? Lumiere benar-benar tidak tahu. Hanya memikirkan jawabannya saja sudah terasa sakit sekali. Dadanya seperti diremas.

Genggaman tangannya yang menahan lengan Licht, Lumiere lepas. Ia menunduk. Mencoba untuk tetap berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Sejak awal meminta Licht melakukan ini, Lumiere sudah tahu konsekuensinya, tapi ia mencoba abai. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Pura-pura tidak mengerti bahwa orang yang dimintanya akan merasa tidak dihargai. Lumiere terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Pada akhirnya, tangis Lumiere pecah. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan isakannya hingga hanya air matanya yang bicara.

"Kok nangis? Saya ditahan di tangga begini untuk lihat kamu nangis?"

"Licht ... a-aku minta maaf." Akhirnya lolos juga suara isakannya. "Licht marahi saja aku sampai rasa sakit hatimu hilang. Ini semua salahku. Maaf. Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Entah karena kasihan atau karena cintanya yang terlalu besar, pertahanan Licht luntur saat melihat Lumi-nya menangis. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata dari wajah manis itu, lalu ia kecup kelopak mata Lumiere dua kali; satu di kanan dan satu di kiri.

"Kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi jangan minta musuhan lagi ya ... Lumi."

"Tapi, Licht ..."

Lumiere memutar memorinya dan mencari seulas bukti pembenaran untuk membalas kalimat Licht. Namun, semakin ia telusuri, bukti itu semakin tidak ditemukan. Lumiere menyerah. Bukti pembenaran untuk merenggangkan hubungan yang sudah baik memang tidak ada. Sejak awal, Lumiere memang sudah salah.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan memeluk Licht erat-erat.

Hatinya kembali hangat.


End file.
